pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hakamo-o's Battle For His Future!
Story Everyone at the festival is watching Jon and Hakamo-o as they are ready to face Kommo-o. Jon: Ready Hakamo-o? Hakamo-o nods. Jon: Ready when you are Kommo-o. For the Z Crystal and for Hakamo-o! Kommo-o nods and then gets covered in an orange aura. Drake: There's the stat boosts. Mary: All Totem Pokemon have them though. Constantine: Yeah, but Kommo-o is the final Totem Pokemon, which means it is the strongest. Jon: We can win. Kommo-o roars at Jon and Hakamo-o. Jon: Then lets go. Headbutt! Hakamo-o runs towards Kommo-o using Headbutt, but Kommo-o dodges and then hits Hakamo-o with Close Combat, causing Hakamo-o to crash into the ground near Jon. Jon: Hakamo-o! Hakamo-o gets up. Kommo-o: Kommo-o, Ko. Jon: I'm not a weak trainer! Hakamo-o: Hakamo-o! Haka! Jon: Right, Dragon Claw! Hakamo-o uses a barrage of Dragon Claw's but Kommo-o dodges them all. Jon: Argh. Kommo-o then uses Clanging Scales. Jon: We don't need to dodge that. Hakamo-o takes the full impact of the attack. April: Has Jon lost it?! Constantine: I don't think so, look. Everyone looks at Hakamo-o, who hasn't taken any damage. Kommo-o is shocked. Jon: Soundproof! No sound based moves are going to hurt Hakamo-o. If that is your strategy, then rethink it. Draco Meteor! Hakamo-o uses Draco Meteor, with Kommo-o dodging, however a few of the meteors scrape Kommo-o. Mary: That done something to Kommo-o. Drake: However not enough. April: I wonder if having all the trainers here enjoying the festival is causing Jon to get a bit nervous. Constantine: No, not at all. Jon is fully composed. Kommo-o then heads towards Hakamo-o fast using Close Combat. Jon: Counter with Brick Break! Hakamo-o uses Brick Break, to counter Close Combat, however Kommo-o is far stronger and hits Hakamo-o into some rocks behind Jon. Jon: Hakamo-o! Kommo-o sniggers. Jon: You're sniggering? Hakamo-o then runs fast out of the rocks towards Kommo-o. Jon: Like you were doing from day one, Headbutt! Hakamo-o keeps using Headbutt towards Kommo-o, with Kommo-o dodging, but eventually getting hit, but not having much damage dealt. Jon: Dragon Claw! Hakamo-o then heads towards Kommo-o using Dragon Claw, but Kommo-o hits Hakamo-o back to Jon using Flash Cannon. Jon: Headbutt! Hakamo-o runs towards Kommo-o using Headbutt, but Kommo-o grabs hold of Hakamo-o, throws him in the air and then hits him with Hyper Beam, causing Hakamo-o to smash into some more rocks behind Jon. Jon: Hakamo-o! Kommo-o: Kommo-o, Kommo. Jon: Hakamo-o is extremely strong. Kommo-o laughs. Mary: I'm not getting why Kommo-o finds this funny. Drake: Maybe because Kommo-o is the strongest Totem Pokemon out there? Constantine: I'm not sure why either. Jon: You have no right to laugh. Kommo-o just looks sternly at Jon. Kommo-o: Ko, Kommo-o, o, Kommo-o. Jon: You have no idea what Hakamo-o is like, or what he was like as a Jangmo-o. Hakamo-o staggers out of the rocks and walks next to Jon. Jon: From day one, since Hakamo-o hatched out of the egg, its been him and me, together. The egg may have been from your tribe, but I'm the one who raised him. Kommo-o: Kommo-o, Kommo. Jon: So what if I'm Human! Kommo-o: Kommo-o, Mo-o. Jon: I have raised a Dragon type before. Kommo-o: Kommo-o! Jon: Hakamo-o and I deserve each other? Kommo-o: Ko, Kommo-o. Jon and Hakamo-o look angry. April: Something tells me that struck a nerve. Jon: Hakamo-o isn't weak! Like I said, we were together since day one after Jangmo-o hatched. Jon then gets an idea. Jon: Day one. That's it. Drake: Now he has a plan. Trainer: You sure? Constantine: I agree with Drake here. Jon: Brick Break! Jon looks at the rocks behind them both and then the ground in front of them. Hakamo-o: Haka. Hakamo-o then uses Brick Break on the floor, causing stones to fly up. Jon: Now, like you have always been doing. Headbutt! Hakamo-o uses Headbutt on all the stone, sending them towards Kommo-o, who uses Flash Cannon to destroy them all. Mary: That seemed like it would work. Rotom-Dex: It was a distraction. Look! Rotom-Dex points behind Kommo-o. Constantine: Amazing. Jon: Now, Dragon Claw! Hakamo-o uses Dragon Claw on Kommo-o, sending it into the air. Jon: Again! Hakamo-o uses his tail to launch himself above Kommo-o, and then hits Kommo-o to the ground using Dragon Claw. Hakamo-o lands in front of Jon. Mary: That was awesome. Trainer: So that is what he was aiming for. However, within the dust cloud surrounding Kommo-o, a Hyper Beam is seen heading towards Hakamo-o and hits, causing Hakamo-o to crash into Jon. April: Jon! Drake: Oh dear. Jon gets up and crouches down to Hakamo-o, who is on his knees. Jon: Are you okay? Kommo-o looks at Jon and Hakamo-o. Kommo-o: Kommo-o. Kommo-o begins charging up Hyper Beam. Jon: You are going to hit Hakamo-o, even though he is down at the moment. Kommo-o continues charging the attack. Drake: I take that as a yes then. Jon stands in front of Hakamo-o. Jon: I wont allow you to hit Hakamo-o. Kommo-o sniggers. Constantine: Jon, get yourself and Hakamo-o out of the way. Jon: No! If I can stop Hakamo-o from getting hurt more, then I will. Hakamo-o tries to stand, but can't. Kommo-o then launches Hyper Beam towards Jon. April: JON! Just before impact, Hakamo-o jumps in the way and blocks the attack using Dragon Claw. Jon: Thanks Hakamo-o. Hakamo-o nods. Kommo-o: Kommo-o. Hakamo-o: Ha, Haka, Hak. Kommo-o: Ko. Kommo-o, Kommo. Jon: Hakamo-o has never been a weakling! Kommo-o then uses Flash Cannon towards Hakamo-o. Jon: Brick Break! Hakamo-o uses Brick Break, and deflects Flash Cannon. Kommo-o then heads in and uses Close Combat. Jon: Dragon Claw! Hakamo-o then uses Dragon Claw to counter Close Combat, but loses and then gets hit into the air, and then sent crashing into the floor near Jon with Hyper Beam. Jon: Hakamo-o! Hakamo-o is still standing, but barely. Trainer: Hakamo-o is taking too much damage. Kommo-o looks sternly at Hakamo-o and then hits him with Flash Cannon. Jon: No! Hakamo-o is still standing, to everyone's surprise. Jon: Hakamo-o? Hakamo-o's eyes then glow red. Kommo-o: Mo? Constantine: Hakamo-o's eyes a red. Mary: Is Hakamo-o okay? Hakamo-o then roars loudly, causing wind ripples to hit everyone, almost causing them to fall over. Jon: Are you okay Hakamo-o? Hakamo-o looks at Jon and nods. Then back at Kommo-o and roars again. Constantine: What is Hakamo-o doing? April: Taunting Kommo-o? Mary: I don't think so. Hakamo-o then begins to glow blue. Trainer: Hakamo-o is-- Jon: --Hakamo-o is evolving! Hakamo-o gets completely covered in blue light and begins to evolve. Hakamo-o grows in size and gains more scales. The blue light disperses and Hakamo-o has evolved into Kommo-o. Jon: Kommo-o! Rotom-Dex goes in front of Jon and shows a picture of Kommo-o. Rotom-Dex: Kommo-o, the Scaly Pokemon. Kommo-o is a Dragon and Fighting Type. It battles valiantly with its fists, which are armoured in steel scales. Kommo-o specialises in uppercuts. Jon's Kommo-o then uses Clanging Scales towards Totem Kommo-o, but nothing happens. Jon: Guess your ability is soundproof too. Constantine: So, Hakamo-o decided to evolve. Drake: It may be in Jon's favour. Mary: Maybe not though. April: Jon's Kommo-o does look tired. Drake: He did take a lot of damage as a Hakamo-o. Jon: Right, Dragon Claw! Jon's Kommo-o moves fast and hits a direct and powerful Dragon Claw. Jon: Alright. Totem Kommo-o then uses Flash Cannon towards Jon's Kommo-o. Jon: Dodge, and then Headbutt! Jon's Kommo-o then heads towards Totem Kommo-o using Headbutt. Totem Kommo-o uses Close Combat to stop Jon's Kommo-o in his tracks and then hits him back. Jon: You okay? Jon's Kommo-o nods. Drake: How much longer can they hold out for? Totem Kommo-o then uses Hyper Beam towards Jon's Kommo-o. Jon: Clanging Scales! Jon's Kommo-o uses Clanging Scales and cancels out Hyper Beam. Jon: Right, let's do this! Jon places the Fightinium Z into his Z-Ring. Jon: Ready? Jon's Kommo-o nods. Jon: Right, then let's go! Jon activates his Z-Ring and the Z-Ring begins to glow. Jon moves his arms in front of him, then pulls his right arm back and then launches it forwards at the same time he moves his left arm back. Then in quick concession, he moves his left arm back and his right arm forward, then right arm back and left arm forward. This continues for a few seconds. Jon then puts all of his strength into punching his right arm in front of him. Kommo-o begins to glow and then hits with his hands loads and loads of times at Totem Kommo-o and gets hurt quite a lot. April: Is that it? Totem Kommo-o is still standing, but soon falls over. Trainer: He beat the Totem Pokemon! Totem Kommo-o then gets up and heads over to Jon and his Kommo-o. Kommo-o: Kommo-o. Totem Kommo-o hands Jon the Dragonium Z. Jon: Thanks. Jon smiles at his Kommo-o. Kommo-o: Ko, Kommo-o, Mo-o, Mo. Jon: You want me and my team to go to Vast Poni Canyon ourselves? Totem Kommo-o nods. Jon: Why? Kommo-o: Kom, Kommo-o, Mo-o. Jon: I see. Then we will meet you there tomorrow. Totem Kommo-o nods and shakes Jon's Kommo-o's hand and then walks off. Constantine: What was that about? Jon: Something about another Z Crystal if my team and I head to a part of Vast Poni Canyon and meet Totem Kommo-o again. Mary: And you are doing that tomorrow? Jon: Yeah. Drake: You best get some sleep then. Jon: Right. All the trainers at the festival clap and applaud Jon in getting the Dragonium Z and the screen freezes. Narrator: After a long battle, Jon's Hakamo-o evolved into Kommo-o and was able to beat the Totem Kommo-o and earn the Dragonium Z. However, Totem Kommo-o has given Jon and his team a challenge and he has accepted. What will this challenge entail? Major events Jon's Hakamo-o evolves into Kommo-o, and learns Clanging Scales. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Constantine Trainers Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * [[Jon's Hakamo-o|Hakamo-o --> Kommo-o]] Wild * Kommo-o (Totem) Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes